1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and compositions for enhancing resistance to multiple plant viruses.
2. Description of Related Art
Solanaceous plants are subject to multiple potential disease causing agents, including virus-induced diseases that are responsible for major crop losses worldwide. For many RNA viruses, expression of transgenic coat protein (CP) or replicase blocks the progression of the virus infectious process. RNA-based resistance makes use of the plant post-transcriptional gene silencing (PTGS) mechanism to degrade viral RNAs. However, such approaches may yield resistance that is narrowly based and/or not durable, especially with rapidly spreading/evolving new viral species or isolates. In some instances, classically-defined (non-transgenic) resistance traits are available to aid in development of virus resistant plants. Additionally, control of plant pests, such as insects that serve to transmit plant viruses, may help to limit losses due to viral infection of plants.